


Shirtless

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mickey has a new neighbor who's always jogging past his house shirtless.





	1. Chapter 1

 Mickey has a new neighbor.

 

Mickey moved Mandy, Svetlana and Yevgeny out of the Southside the first chance he got. He had been working construction at the time. He found a small two bedroom apartment though still in the Southside, was far from his father.   
Mandy had taken one bedroom while Svetlana and the kid had taken the other. He slept on the couch for a year until he became the foreman in the company. After that, his pay had gotten way better. And with Mandy and Svetlana chipping in, they’d been able to move to where they were currently residing.

It was a three bedroom _house_. That’s right, a fucking house.  It was close to the North side, but not quite there because they weren’t trying to be sellouts. It wasn’t the biggest but his sister and Svetlana had great taste. The three of them had furnished the house and the two women had decorated it. They now lived in a beautiful house comfortably and most importantly, _peacefully_.

Since leaving the house of horrors, Mickey had gotten laid here and there but he hadn’t gotten into anything serious. Not that he even knew what that entailed.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was four months into their new residence when Mickey discovered he had a new neighbor. On a chill Tuesday morning, Mickey had made himself coffee, made his son cereal and sat him on his chair. Yevgeny loves feeding himself. He is three years now and he hated being fed. He usually made a mess and most of the food never ended up in his mouth, but he was really happy feeding himself. They usually had to give him two plates of food to compensate for all that ended up on the floor, but that didn’t matter as long as his son learnt how to feed himself and enjoyed doing it.

So on Tuesday it was one of those days where his son woke up early. Mickey had put the cereal in front  of Yevgeny, handed him a plastic spoon, then picked up his own mug of hot coffee and drank it looking out the kitchen window.

He’d looked on as people walked their kids to school, he’d watched as his neighbors drove to work, and rolled his eyes at the women gossiping that fucking early. He would glance at Yevgeny once in a while who was busy eating while chanting the words to his favorite cartoon, then go back to looking out the window.

He had just poured himself another cup of coffee when it happened. When _he_ happened.

The redheaded version of Chris Hemsworth had come running past his house. He only had his sweatpants and earphones on. He was shirtless and good God did he look amazing. Sweat was glistering down his toned, chiseled chest and onto his eight pack. That’s right, eight pack. Mickey had counted. Fuck, he looked so fucking beautiful it's almost as if he was running in slow motion.

The gods must have been laughing because right outside Mickey's house is where the drop dead, hot as a volcano jogger decided to stop and catch his breath. He pulled out a bottle of water out of nowhere and drunk it in quick succession. Mickey swallowed with him. He licked his lips as the redhead’s adam apple bobbed up and down.

Mickey had to laugh however when the guy poured the remaining water on his fairly long hair on the sides before shaking his head like a wet dog. No way was this happening! The water splashed around him and the droplets joined the sweat that was running down the chiseled chest. What Mickey wouldn’t have done to tongue him down right then and there.

The jogger had then twisted his head left and right trying to stretch out his neck. Mickey had dropped his mug which shuttered loudly inside the sink as he ducked and knelt on the floor not wanting to be made.

“Daddy okay?” Yevgeny had asked.

“Daddy’s fine. Daddy’s also as hard as a rock but you don’t need to know that.”

Mickey had slowly stood up to find the redhead gone. He’d quickly reached for his phone to check the time.

7:02.

“Good to know.”

That was two weeks ago.

At 6:30AM on Friday Mickey was standing by the window with his hot coffee in hand. The redheaded jogger usually ran past Mickey's house at 6:40 every single day like clockwork. And Mickey  was here for all of it. The jogger hadn’t stopped to drink water and semi-bath himself since that first day though and Mickey wished he would.

Today he's in light blue sweats, still shirtless, as he runs across the house too fast for Mickey's liking. Mickey needs him to linger. Needs him to pour water down his long red hair again. Hell, Mickey would volunteer to hose him down. He gets on his tip toes to watch the jogger’s retreating back until he's out of sight.

He then sighs wistfully before pulling back the shades and turning around.

“How long will you do this?”

“Shit.” Mickey grabs onto his chest, startled.

“Mick.”

“For as long as I need wanking material.”

Mandy scrunches up her face in disgust. “You are a disgusting human being.”

“Thank you.”

“Leave him be.” Svetlana interjects joining them in the kitchen. “He does not have balls to approach hot orange boy.” She takes a seat at one of the kitchen chairs, placing Yevgeny on the table in front of her. “Eh, he probably has girlfriend anyway.”

Mickey scowls at her even though he's had the same thought severally.

“But something tell me he like penis.”

“How do you know that?” Mandy asks.

Svetlana points at the ceiling. “I watch him upstairs from room.” She rolls her eyes when the siblings raise similar quizzical eyebrows at her. “I have eyes too, no?” she glares at them before continuing. “And he not notice ladies salivate him. straight man would stop and smile, talk to them even. But not carrot boy.” Yevgeny demands to be put on the floor so she obliges. “Carrot boy keep running without even wave. I know this things.”

“Makes sense.” Mandy nods. “You should talk to him.” she tells Mickey who laughs. “I'm serious Mick.”

“Have you seen him?”

“We all have thanks to you.” she quips rolling her eyes.

Mickey leans on the counter shaking his head. “If he's gay,” he says looking a Svetlana. “And that’s a big if.” He turns back to his sister. “He probably has a boyfriend. Several.”

“You’ll never know unless you find out.” Mandy encourages.

“No thank you.”

Mandy clicks her tongue. “Dad is a terrible father, but at least he made sure we all had some big kahunas. Including me. What happened to yours Mick?” she asks walking towards the door.

“Fuck off.”

“He is afraid of rejection.” Svetlana offers. “I understand. Makes you vagina, but I understand.”

Mickey sighs heavily. “Gotta get to work.” He kisses his son’s hair. “See you later little man.”

“Bye daddy!”

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

The family of four is at the local mini-supermarket one Saturday afternoon when Mickey and Mandy hear something that makes them freeze. Svetlana is in the vegetable aisle while they’re doing the rest of the shopping. Two women say something behind them that gets their attention.

“Susan, Susan, don’t look now but there’s shirtless.”

The siblings turn to frown at the gossipy women behind them.

“He's coming.” The women quickly duck their heads and Mickey and Mandy follow suit.

“I bet you right now if we were to turn around the shirtless they're referring to is _your_ shirtless.” Mandy whispers.

“He's not mine.” Mickey protests. “But we’re not going to do that, right?” he has to ask because his sister is the mayor of crazyville.

Mandy shakes her head with a smile.”No, but you're not in luck because here comes Svetlana.”

“Shit.” Mickey curses as he starts looking for a quick way out of there.

“Hello orange boy!”

Too late.

There's movement before Mickey hears. “Are you… is that me?”

Okay, Mickey has to turn around because redheaded jogger sounds _good_. First time Mickey's hearing him talk and maybe he's biased but he thinks the guy’s voice is amazing. So nice, and soothing. He can imagine it in his ear whispering how tight he is.

Shit.

Where did Mickey's mind just go?

“Yes, you. What is carrot boy name?” Svetlana demands.

The guy laughs and Mickey is _gone_. “I… how are you coming up with these names?” he laughs again. “it's the hair, isn’t it?”

Mickey hears the gossip women murmur something but he doesn’t care right now.

“I'm Ian, and you are…?”

Shit. He likes Svetlana even with the baby in her arms. Bitch never covers her stupid melons, how can _Ian_ not like her?

“Color me surprised.” Mandy whispers in his ear. “He hasn’t once looked at Lana’s monstrous breasts. She might have been right after all.”

Mickey checks and indeed Ian's eyes are trained on Svetlana’s. And once in a while he glances at Yevgeny.

“Not important.” Svetlana waves away his inquiry. “But his name is Mikhailo.”

Mickey shuts his eyes and groans internally. “Really Svet?” Mandy asks on his behalf.

When he opens his eyes is to find Ian's green eyes fixed on him. He swallows. The redhead stretches out his hand. “Hello Mikh…”

“Mickey.” he quickly corrects, because fuck Svetlana.

“Hello Mickey.” Ian smiles and Mickey finds himself smiling back. “I'm Ian.”

“I heard.”

“How do you like coffee?”

“Fucking love coffee.”

“Good.”

“Dammit. Why are all the hot ones gay?”

“Shut up Susan!” Mandy snaps.  


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee turned into dinner on the same day, in the same café because both men loved each other's company too much and neither wanted to part with the other. They kept talking and learning things about each other and before Mickey knew it, it was 7:00PM. 

"Shit, its getting dark." Mickey points out when they're done sharing crazy family stories. 

Ian looks away from him -something he hasn't done a lot since they got here- and looks across the room towards the window. "Wow, you're right." Ian lifts his hand and glances at his wrist watch. "Damn, where did the time go?" He chuckles and Mickey joins him. "You are really good company Mick." 

Mickey ducks his head and looks at his empty plate right as their waiter comes to clear their table. Mickey waits until he's gone before he looks at Ian again. "You're..." He thumbs his nose. "really good company too." 

"I am happy you feel that way." Ian takes Mickey's hand and squeezes it. Mickey is not even surprised it doesn't make him the least bit uncomfortable. "Being with you makes me feel better than running. And I _love_ running." Ian says.

"I know." Mickey replies. 

"You do? How?" Ian asks with a curious smile.

"How what?" Mickey sips on his water trying to cover up his fuck up. The last thing he wants is to let Ian know he's been watching him for weeks. 

"You said..." Ian starts.

"Oh, it's just your..." Mickey let's go of Ian's hand to point at the man's rippled chest that's visible through the thin T-shirt. "It shows." He says before clearing his throat. 

It's Ian's turn to blush. "Well it's theraputic." He explains. "It clears my mind, makes me forget about everything else that's wrong with my life. I really like you Mickey." He finishes. 

"Me too." Mickey replies so softly he feels like another person. "A lot." 

Ian nods in acknowledgement while chewing on his bottom lip. "What do you wanna do?" He asks quietly, carefully. 

Mickey appreciates the cautious question. It's clear that Ian doesn't want them to part ways and neither does Mickey. So he already knows what he wants to do next. He has been crushing on Ian for weeks. Fucking weeks! He's pretty sure he's been brewing feelings for the redhead for quite a while now. So sex on a first date is not going to be an issue. Not that it would be in any other circumstance. 

"Where do you live?" Mickey finally asks.

Usually he's not shy. Infact shyness is not something that goes hand in hand with Mickey. But Ian, Ian makes him hesitate when he wants to speak his mind because Mickey doesn't want to ruin this. Ian makes him blush. Ian makes him fucking flustered. Jesus Christ! This are things Mickey usually makes other men feel, not shit he experiences himself! 

Usually he would _order_ the guy he's with to lead the way to his place so he can get the sex over with. But now he's asking Ian where he lives carefully, since he doesn't want the redhead to realize just how much Mickey wants to fuck him. Even if it is the truth. 

Ian nods fast and eager like some bubble head. "I'll show you." The redhead replies before standing up. 

Mickey quickly follows. 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Mickey is in the kitchen sipping on beer, leaning against the counter, watching Mandy cook. His mind is on last night. Last night where he spent with Ian's huge cock that drove him insane. Turned him out and made him produce sounds he didn't think could ever come from him. Last night where he cuddled! Last night where he decided he wants Ian in his life for a long, long time. Last night, where Mickey didn't want to leave another man's apartment and Ian only dropped off here at 5:00AM. 

Shit, what was happening to him? 

"Aunt Mandy! Aunt Mandy look!" Yevgeny comes running into the kitchen his face blue, and immediately bringing Mickey back to the present. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey places his bottle on the counter and squats so he's almost eye level with his son. "What the fuck happened?" 

Yevgeny lifts both palms to show Mickey his nails. "I painted my nails like aunty Mandy!" He says excitedly. 

Mickey glares at his sister where she's laughing behind him. Her nails are blue which is obviously where Yevgeny got the idea. "The fuck Mands, I told you to hide this shit. Svet!" Mickey yells. 

"What!" She yells back from whichever part of the house she's in. 

"Yevgeny got fucking nail polish all over his fucking face, can you please come take care of this?" 

"Fucking face!" Yevgeny yells making Mandy laugh louder. 

"Of course you'd repeat the bad word." 

"You say fuck, every time you open dirty mouth. Of course is the word he picks up." Svetlana steps into the kitchen and grimaces when she sees their son. She talks angrily at him in Russian and Yevgeny hides behind Mickey's legs. Mandy just keeps snickering and Mickey is very close to punching her. 

"Fucking helpful." Mickey mutters. 

"I'm fucking sorry mama." Yevgeny starts. "Only wanted to put it on my nails." 

"It's fine little man. Come'ere." Mickey lifts Yevgeny who wraps his small hands around his neck. 

Svetlana glares at Mickey. "His teacher send him home for using bad word, I blame it all on you." 

Mickey is about to retort when the door bell rings and Svetlana goes to open it. Mickey just frowns at his son's face. "You look like a fucking clown, you know that?" 

Yevgeny giggles. Mandy hits him on the back with the wooden stick she's stirring with. "Maybe tone down on the bad words?" She asks pointing at the kid.

"Don' act like I'm the only one who curses in this f- house." Mickey glares right back. 

"Mickey! Howdy doody here to see you!" 

Mickey frowns but it turns into surprise as soon as he hears Ian's laugh. "Are you ever gonna use my name?" 

"No. Already forgot it." Svetlana replies. "You can come in." 

With Mickey's heart beating too fast for his liking, he looks around the kitchen trying to find where to place Yevgeny. He opts for the floor and as soon as he puts him down, his son is running into the living room shouting, 

"Visitor! Visitor! Visitor!" 

Mickey it right on his heels. 

"Oh! Hello there!" Ian laughs when Yevgeny hugs his legs. "Good to see you again." He ruffles the blond hair happily. "What's your name?" 

"Yevgeny." 

"Oh wow. Hello Yevgeny. Why are you blue?" 

"I was looking like aunt Mandy!" 

"And aunt Mandy is blue? Is she an alien?" 

Mickey can't help but laugh. "Mandy's my sister, she's in the kitchen making dinner and it's just her nails that are blue." He elaborates trying to pull Yevgeny away from Ian. 

"Mine too, see!" Yevgeny shows Ian his nails and the redhead gasps in mock surprise. 

"Good job." 

"Thank you visitor." 

"His name is Ian. Svet!" Mickey yells at his ex wife who's watching the scene, amused. "Clean him up."

"Let Annie play with Yevgeny. He's good with child." 

"Oh my God." Ian says. "How do you come up with a new name _every time?_ " 

Mickey glares at her and she finally relents, taking Yevgeny in her arms. The boy waves at Ian over her shoulder. "Bye visitor Ian! Don't say fuck it's a bad word!" 

Mickey covers his face with both hands and silently asks God what he did wrong to deserve this. 

"Bye daddy!" Yevgeny's voice echoes as they keep climbing the stairs. 

"I am so sorry about that. We don' get many... visitors." Mickey explains because it's true. 

He finally looks up at Ian who's wearing a confused frown. "What's wrong?" 

"Dad?" 

"Oh." Mickey starts. "Umm, yeah." He scratches the back of his head. 

"Surrogate?" 

"No. The old fashioned way. She's my ex wife."

"So, you're not gay?" Ian continues to be baffled.

"Oh, I am. I'm 100% without a fucking doubt into dick." 

Ian laughs. "Yeah. Judging by all four rounds from last night, I believe you. So how..." 

Mickey licks the corner of his mouth in thought. "It's not a second date kind of conversation." He says and Ian nods with an even wider smile. "If that's what this is?" 

"Only if you don't mind." Ian steps closer to him and grabs the back of his head. He plants a very soft kiss on Mickey's lips the latter barely feels it. "And if it's okay with you, I'd like the third date to be tomorrow and the fourth date to be the day after." 

Mickey's hands find Ian's waist. "You wanna see me every day, huh?" 

"Mm-hmm." Ian nods. 

"Good. Because I wanna see you everyday too." 

Ian gives a pleased smile before bending down to kiss Mickey for real this time. It brings back every single feeling Mickey felt last night when Ian was inside him. When Ian kissed him as he moved inside Mickey slowly but hard. He recalls how good and intense it was when Ian praised him with every thrust. It was the best sex Mickey's ever had. He wouldn't mind having it everyday. The kiss deepens and Mickey finds himself moaning and pulling the redhead impossibly closer. 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Mandy kicks them out so Mickey dresses and they walk out of the house. Suddenly Ian laughs while shaking his head. 

"This is so weird. I ran through here every morning." He gestures at the road. "But I usually do it too early so it makes sense you've never seen me before." He stops and nods to himself. "Yep, this is definitely my route." 

"I know." Mickey replies without thinking, messing up. Again. 

"What?" Ian looks at him.

"What?" Mickey echoes then clears his throat. "So where are we going?" He quickly changes the topic. 

Ian gives him a strange look accompanied with a smile but drops the conversation. "I was thinking...you could decide this time. Since coffee was my idea." 

"How do you feel about drinking at noon?" Mickey asks. 

Ian laughs and shakes his head. "Anything with you sounds good to me Mick." 

"You think you're really fucking sleek, dontcha?" 

"Oh, I _know_ I'm really fucking sleek." Ian whispers in his ear and Mickey pushes him away playfully. 

"Fuck off." 

"Okay." Ian says turning around. 

Mickey quickly grabs his wrist to stop him. "Fuck you." 

"Okay." Ian replies softly, staring into his eyes then surprises Mickey by kissing him right there in the middle of the road, where anyone can see. 

Again, Mickey isn't surprised that he lets him.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

 Mickey is holding his mug of coffee and is standing by the sink, at 6:40AM waiting for his _boyfriend_ to run by. Because even though he has touched those abs, even though he has kissed those abs, licked them even, Mickey doesn't mind watching Ian through the window like he used to. His boyfriend is truly a sight to see so it doesn't matter that they're bedmates now. 

The redhead is _his_ boyfriend. Ian is dating him now. And when Mickey gets turned on by watching his shirtless boyfriend run by his house, said boyfriend will be more than willing to take care of his hard dick. 

                   This is the first time Ian is running since they got together. Spending nights together have been occupying the redhead and he hasn't jogged in a while. But since they slept in their respective beds the night before, Ian will be running today. 

 So Mickey settles in, coffee in hand just like he used to and waits.

A gorgeous, shirtless Ian comes running by and Mickey pulls back the curtains wider with a smile so he can get a better view. In hindsight, it was a bad idea because he gets busted. 

"You're dating him now, this isn't necessary anymore." Mandy laughs while pouring herself coffee and taking a seat at the table. 

"I know that." Mickey snaps turning towards her. "But since he'll be running by, no need in missing it." 

He turns back to the window and immediately chokes on his next sip. Ian is staring right at him, hands on his waist, with this huge grin on his face. He is still very shirtless, sweat drooping down his chest as he licks his lips. The redhead takes off his earphones and waves at Mickey. 

Mickey who was frozen this entire time snaps out of it and waves back. Ian beckons him and Mickey swallows before heading towards the front door.

"Buuuuusted." Mandy sing-songs.

"Shut the fuck up." 

Mickey walks out of the house while Mandy's laughter resonates behind him. Bitch.

Ian's grin grows wider the closer Mickey gets. 

"Hey babe." 

Mickey frowns. "We've only been dating two weeks. I'm not sure we're there yet." 

Ian points at Mickey's kitchen window. "Something tells me you've known me for longer." 

Mickey rubs a hand down his face to hide the blush he's spotting. "Today's the first time." He mumbles. 

Ian lifts a disbelieving eyebrow. "And i would believe you except," Ian grabs Mickey's hand and pulls him closer. "The first time I told you I love to run, you said, I know." The redhead pushes Mickey's hair off his forehead. "When I pointed out how I ran through here every morning, you said the same thing." Ian is smiling knowingly now, seemingly very pleased with the new knowledge. "You've been watching me." 

"No I-" 

"Mick." Ian calls and the way he says it, it leaves Mickey a little breathless. "I don't mind. I'm flattered and....and happy. That first date i was so fucking nervous, I tried so hard to make sure I didn't fuck up in anyway." Ian explains, his expression honest. "So imagine how happy it makes me to find out I had a chance this entire time." 

Mickey shakes his head trying to hide a smile. "Fuck off." 

"Only if you'll come with me." 

Ian replies before once again, taking Mickey by surprise and planting one on him. But like every other time he's done so, Mickey's body responds, quickly blending with Ian's. The brunette happily wraps his hands around Ian's sweaty back and moans at the shudder he gets in response. 

He pulls back to look up at his boyfriend. "You realise we've got a bunch of housewives watching us right now." 

"Good. Then maybe they can stop gropping me inappropriately and propositioning me." Ian closes his eyes and pecks Mickey softly. "I'm taken now." 

"Damn right you are." 

Mickey pulls Ian back in for another long, tongue filled kiss. In case anyone missed the first make out. Now there'll be no doubt who the sexy shirtless neighbor belongs to. 

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
